Soothing Comfort
by btamamura
Summary: While on a mission, Penfold is injured, and the Mark III is damaged. All they can do is wait for help to arrive, so until then, how will Danger Mouse console his injured partner? Non-graphic descriptions of injuries. Potential OOC. No slash, brotherly love and friendship fluff only.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse**_ _or any characters featured. They are the property of Brian Cosgrove and Mark Hall._

 **Notes:** ** _I found yet another prompt that would work rather well for these two. It came from_** _otpprompts_ _ **on Tumblr again, though this is still purely platonic (even if it sometimes seems it may be about to toe the line). I'll leave the prompt in the after-notes to avoid spoiling too much.**_

 _ **I'm not great with adventure stuff, so that's why the mission starts where it does in my story. This is brotherly love and friendship fluff. Might be a bit OOC at times. This takes place during the 1980s series. I'd also like to announce I decided to take a crack at writing for Agent 57! He's one of my fave characters in the classic series; what's not to love about a genuinely nice master of disguise? Injuries are acquired, but I try not to go into detail...I am actually a bit squeamish about such injuries (no blood) and couldn't write it.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me, so they will be marked by**_ _DMEP_ _ **)**_

DMEP

 _London, home of Willesden Green, Big Ben and the Tower of London. Home too of the world's greatest secret agent, Danger Mouse, and the world's not-the-greatest assistant, Ernest Penfold. Though, it appears neither are at home in their Mayfair pillar-box on the corner of Baker Street. Oh, it would appear they are about to wrap-up yet another mission! I wish I had been informed sooner, this doesn't seem very professional now, does it?_

DMEP

"Alright, we have you cornered now, Greenback! Surrender and come quietly and I won't have to use force!" Danger Mouse demanded, standing straight with his arms crossed. He was staring straight at the villainous toad. "Penfold, make sure Stiletto doesn't try anything!"

"Oh, carrots..." Penfold muttered as he stood back-to-back with the world's greatest secret agent. He was trembling as he faced Stiletto.

Greenback wasn't worried though. He had a feeling things would go his way. "Oh, I think not, White Blunder. For you see, I have a few tricks up my sleeve," he rasped.

The white caterpillar Nero started growling, the fur on his back raised. His growls soon turned to whimpers and whining. He looked worriedly up at his master. Something big was about to hit, he could sense it.

Greenback looked to the tiny caterpillar. "Fret not, my darling pet. I'll soon take care of Danger Mouse."

Nero's whimpers became more frantic as he shook his head.

"No? It's not Danger Mouse that you're worried about? Then, what is it?"

Nero squeaked in an alarmed tone, letting out a few huffs.

Greenback blanched. "Stiletto, we are leaving right now. Make way for the Frog's Head Flyer!"

"But, Barone, what about these two?" the crow asked.

"Forget them, we must hurry! Nero senses an earthquake!" He scooped the caterpillar into his arms and made a dash for the Frog's Head Flyer; running right past Danger Mouse and Penfold.

Danger Mouse knew he had to go after Greenback, but it would be no good if he and Penfold were crushed by the building they were currently in. He turned to his assistant. "Penfold! Quick, to the Mark III!"

Penfold had no arguments against that. He was right behind his boss as they made their way through the building.

DMEP

They were almost outside when the earthquake hit. It was a rather large one, enough to cause the building to crumble. Debris fell from above them. "Mind your step!" Danger Mouse warned his assistant.

Penfold tried doing as advised, but was soon knocked down by some debris at least three-quarters of his height. "Chief!" Another piece fell, landing on his left arm. He let out a piercing cry as he felt the shattering pain.

Danger Mouse turned to see what had happened and was alarmed to see Penfold pinned under some debris. He watched with a sick-feeling in his stomach as more debris fell.

Another cry sounded. The debris had landed on Penfold's right leg. "Chief, I can't move!"

"Hold on, Penfold!" He hurried to his side, shoving the debris off. He could still hear the cries of pain. "Do you think you can walk?"

The ailing hamster shook his head. "I can't even get up, Chief!"

He carefully scooped him into his arms. "I apologise for the jostling, it won't help you right now." He continued bolting through the building, dodging more of the falling debris.

DMEP

Penfold had tears running down his cheeks as the pain became too much. He could see the sunlight from outside and felt a bit of relief. It meant they could get back to London and he could receive medical treatment for his arm and leg.

Danger Mouse picked up speed, quietly reassuring Penfold they would be out of there very soon. He felt the sun's rays on his fur and realised they were finally outside. Once they were a safe distance from the building, he carefully set Penfold down. "How much does it hurt?"

"I think me left arm and right leg were shattered..." he whimpered in response.

Danger Mouse knelt beside him and carefully examined him. He tenderly pressed his paw along where Penfold had stated he'd been injured, and as a result found himself with ringing ears as Penfold screamed louder than ever before. "I reckon you may be right. They are definitely broken. We'd best get you to a hospital as fast as we can." He turned to look up at the sky and glared. "Those rotters just got lucky this time."

Penfold nodded.

"Now, we'd better get to the...oh, good _grief_!"

"What is it, Chief?"

"The Mark III is damaged! I very much doubt we could fly it to the nearest town, let alone drive it." He shifted aside so Penfold could see what he meant.

"Oh, 'eck..." The hamster's teary eyes widened as he saw half of the Mark III had also been crushed by fallen debris.

"Next time, I won't park it so close. We have no choice but to wait for help. I'll try contacting Colonel K and inform him of our situation. We should have some bandages left, I'll bring those and some splints back so we can at least do something to make sure your injuries aren't made worse. Wait here, alright?"

"Not like I can go anywhere, Chief."

"Hm, I suppose not." He pulled a handkerchief out of his jumpsuit pocket and handed it to Penfold. "Use this to wipe your eyes and blow your nose. I'll be right back." He rose to his feet and hurried to the Mark III. The worst of the quake was over, so he had to hope no aftershocks prevented him from getting the help Penfold sorely needed.

DMEP

"Unfortunately, Greenback was able to escape," Danger Mouse was reporting.

"Can't be helped, I suppose. So long as you two made it out safely?" Colonel K asked.

"Some debris landed on Penfold, crushing his left arm and right leg. He's in quite a lot of pain, Sir."

"I see. You should have some quick-working pain-blockers in your first aid kit. Of course, they haven't been tested yet so we don't know if they'd help Penfold."

"It gets worse, Colonel."

"How so?"

"The Mark III also suffered severe damage. I'm relieved our communication system is still in-tact."

Colonel K appeared rather serious as he considered the situation.

"Are there any agents in the area that can be contacted? Penfold needs help as soon as possible."

"Last I heard, Agent 57 had completed a mission not all that far from where you two chaps are. Forward me the co-ordinates, and I'll inform him of your situation. But, wouldn't it be better having Buggles find you?"

"Unfortunately not, Sir. Penfold's condition requires careful handling. Not saying Buggles is rough, but what Penfold requires is a stretcher to keep both limbs elevated."

"Right. Very well, I'll let Agent 57 know. Wait there for him."

"Right, Sir. Sending exact co-ordinates now." He pressed a couple of buttons. "Co-ordinates sent, Sir!"

"Received on my end, DM. You get back to taking care of Penfold, I'll take things from here."

"Thank you, Colonel."

"Right. Up and over!"

He sighed. "Over and out, Sir." The screen changed to static. He opened the glove compartment and found the first aid kit. "Now to get back to Penfold." Before shutting the compartment door, he grabbed a bottle of water, knowing Penfold would need it to be able to take the pill.

DMEP

The pain was getting even more unbearable. His vision was getting blurrier than when he was without his spectacles. He was feeling rather unwell.

Danger Mouse returned to his side. "Penfold, are you alright?"

He shook his head slowly. His whole body was breaking into a sweat.

"Good grief, it's so bad it's about to cause you to lose consciousness!" He knew at that moment, he couldn't give Penfold the pill. The hamster would just bring it up before swallowing.

"DM...I'm scared..." His eyes closed and his head turned to the side.

"Oh, Penfold..." He took the opportunity to work on bandaging and splinting both injured limbs. "I'm sorry, Penfold. I'm sorry you had to be hurt like this. I promise once you get to the hospital, I will stay by your side. The doctors and nurses would have to fight me to force me to leave."

DMEP

Penfold stirred. His eyes started to flutter open. "Mmm...Chief...?"

Danger Mouse smiled as he saw Penfold was awake. "How are you feeling, Penfold?"

"I...my arm and leg hurt. Oh, crumbs, they'd been crushed, hadn't they?"

"Afraid so." He took out the pill. "This is meant to help soothe the pain for a time. We're awaiting Agent 57's arrival, he'll get us to a hospital."

"Agent 57, huh? I hope he gets here soon..."

"As do I, my friend. As do I." He opened the bottle of water. "Do you feel up to taking anything?"

"Not as queasy as I was before."

He carefully helped him sit up. "Hold out your good paw." He placed a pill into it. "That's the pill Colonel K advised I give you. It hasn't been tested, so it is uncertain how long it will help soothe the pain, let alone when it will actually kick in."

"I'll try it anyway." He popped it into his mouth and accepted the water.

"Slowly now, you don't want to make yourself sick." He waited until Penfold handed the bottle back to him and noticed he'd swallowed before helping him lie down again. "While you were unconscious, I wrapped your arm and leg. The less movement, the better."

"Thanks, DM."

He had a sip of the water before screwing the lid back on. "For now, we just have to wait."

"Did Colonel K say how long we'd be waiting?"

"No."

"Oh, 'eck."

DMEP

Five minutes passed. Penfold was looking a little more relaxed. The medication was starting to work. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore, Chief."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Hey, Chief?"

"Yes, Penfold?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Whatever for?"

"Because I was hurt, we weren't able to go after Greenback. Were we?"

"That's not your fault. Even if you hadn't been injured, the Mark III suffered damages too. It would still be impossible to chase after them."

"Oh." He closed his eyes. "Still, because I was knocked down and hurt, you had to come back to help me." He sniffled. "I slowed you down again."

He wondered what had caused the sudden mood-change in his usually optimistic assistant. Could it be a side-effect of the medication?

"If you hadn't wasted time helping me, then you could've made it back to the Mark III before it was crushed."

"Penfold..."

"I am a useless assistant. I do nothing but hold you back."

"Penfold..." His tone was becoming a bit more firm. He was right on the verge of saying one of his catchphrases.

"You should've just left me there."

That did it. "Penfold, shush!"

His eyes opened and he turned to look at the white mouse. "Chief?"

"Would I ever even consider leaving you behind? Never!" He lay down beside Penfold, mindful of the injured limbs, and placed a paw on the hamster's chest. "Saving your life is far from a waste of time! Why would you ever think that?"

"But, Chief, look at us! We're both stuck here, I can't do a bloomin' thing..."

"We're not stuck, help is on the way. Penfold, do you know where my paw is right now?"

"On my chest."

"Do you know why?"

"No, Chief."

"So I can feel your heart beating. If I hadn't gone back to save you, I would've lost you. If I had, I would never have forgiven myself. I could never leave you behind, Penfold, you're my best friend. You mean too much to me to lose."

"I do?"

"Of course you do."

"Even if I am useless?"

"You're not always useless. You do come up with good ideas at times, you do a spiffing job with taking care of headquarters, and no matter what, I always know you've got my back."

"DM..."

"Enough of those wretched thoughts. I don't hold even the tiniest sliver of blame towards you for Greenback getting away. Like I said, those rotters just got lucky. We'll get them next time, so don't worry about it for now, okay?"

"Okay."

"I may have to consider informing the boffins about the depression side-effect of that pill of theirs."

"It wasn't the pill, Chief."

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking that before I passed out earlier. While you went to call Colonel K, I found myself thinking that things would be better if I wasn't your assistant."

He shifted slightly so he could press his forehead to the hamster's. "Far from it, Penfold."

"Thanks, Chief."

"How is the pain?"

"Gone for now."

"That's a relief. Would you like some water?"

"Yes, please."

He sat up and reached over for the water bottle. He unscrewed the lid and helped prop up Penfold's head. He put the bottle to the hamster's lips and helped him drink it.

Penfold used his good paw to push the bottle away once he'd had enough. "I'm fine now, Chief."

Before fastening the lid, Danger Mouse had a few sips as well. It would be a good idea to stay hydrated while waiting for help to arrive.

DMEP

Penfold cringed. "I think it's wearing off now, the pain is coming back."

"That was the only one too." He thought of what he could do to try soothing his assistant. How to lull him so the pain wouldn't bother him as much. Lull? That's it! "For now, I'll sing to you."

"Sing?" He knew Danger Mouse had a beautiful singing voice, no matter the volume. But, how could singing help?

"It should help you relax enough to not allow the pain to bother you." He placed his paw on Penfold's forehead and tenderly stroked it. "Any requests? None of that rock 'n' roll stuff though."

"How about something by Barry Manilow?"

"Good grief, Penfold, what is it with your music preferences?"

"But, Barry's got some nice ballads. Haven't you heard of _Mandy_?"

"Hmm...I will admit, that is one of his better tunes. Very well, I shall sing that then." He inhaled deeply, opened his mouth and allowed the song to sound.

Penfold smiled. Just as he thought, Danger Mouse's rendition sounded even better.

DMEP

At least five songs had been performed. Penfold had made requests from old Disney movies; thankfully, Danger Mouse had seen some over the years. As for the White Wonder himself, he had a few tunes from some of his favourite musicals to perform, knowing Penfold would enjoy them.

It was when the tenth song had finished that a bipedal beagle arrived on the scene. "Ah! DM, always lovely to hear that singing voice of yours."

Danger Mouse smiled. "Agent 57, at last you have arrived! Have you means of transport we can use to get Penfold safely to hospital?"

"Sure have, old chap. Colonel K told me what happened." He approached the pair. "Shame you had to be injured in such a way, Penfold. But, we'll have you out of here in no time." He looked to the mouse. "DM, better come with me. I have a stretcher, but it's not easy to carry it alone."

"Be right there, 57." He looked to Penfold as he rose to his feet. "I shan't be more than a couple of minutes. Will you be alright?"

"I'll be okay, DM. I'll keep humming while waiting."

"Good lad." He followed Agent 57 to the helicopter parked nearby. "I say, a helicopter! That will be handy!"

"Figured it would," the beagle responded. He slid open the door. "I'll take care of the stretcher from inside, you pull it from the outside." He climbed into the aircraft.

"Right!" He waited until one end of the stretcher was within reach before grasping the handles. "I've got it!"

"Very good, let's get going."

DMEP

Penfold was still humming. He heard footsteps approaching. He turned his head and spotted the two secret agents heading his way. They were carrying a stretcher. "Chief! 57! You're back!"

"Told you it wouldn't be long," Danger Mouse replied. He and Agent 57 set the stretcher down beside Penfold. "But, now we have to move you onto this."

"Oh, 'eck."

"It will be alright." He helped him sit up and wrapped his arms around his chest, still mindful of the broken arm. "Use your good leg to hop onto the stretcher, I'll support you. The splints and bandages will prevent your limbs from being jostled too much this time."

Penfold did as instructed. Because of Danger Mouse's assistance, it wasn't as daunting a task as he feared it would be. He felt himself being reclined again.

Agent 57 and Danger Mouse took hold of the handles on the ends of the stretcher. They glanced at each other and nodded. "One, two, three...now!" they counted at the same time.

Penfold felt the stretcher being lifted smoothly.

"Right, back to the chopper!" Agent 57 declared as the three males departed the clearing.

DMEP

Agent 57 was piloting the helicopter, allowing Danger Mouse to sit with Penfold. "No need to fret, my friend. We'll be there very soon," the mouse whispered to the hamster. He was relieved Penfold was able to sleep. Agent 57 had given him another pain-blocker.

"I've radioed ahead to let the hospital staff know they can expect an airlifted patient. They've already agreed to comply to confidentiality of our identities," Agent 57 informed. "How's the patient?"

"He's resting for now."

"That's good. The little chap needs it." He smiled. "You're a good friend, DM."

"You think so?"

"Of course! You're staying by his side, even if you'd usually prefer being in the cockpit. You were singing to him earlier too, weren't you?"

"I figured he needed something to help take his mind off of the pain once the pill started wearing off." He frowned. "It was rather disheartening to see poor Penfold in such pain and misery. He started blaming himself for our mission going awry."

"Greenback just took his chance and fled. Better you two blokes were out of there safely than us having to dig through the rubble and pray you were still alive."

"That's almost the same as what I told Penfold." He left out the details of the physical contact. As much as he trusted Agent 57 with his life, there were just some details he'd rather not share.

"Ah, the hospital is in my sights. I can see a few doctors waiting at the helipad. Buckle yourself in and keep Penfold steady, I'm preparing to land."

DMEP

An hour later, Penfold opened his eyes. He noticed his arm and leg were propped up. They were both encased in plaster. "DM?"

"Right here, Penfold." The secret agent smiled tenderly upon seeing his assistant was awake. He rose to his feet and stepped over to the bed. He picked up Penfold's spectacles and placed them over his assistant's eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I guess we made it to a hospital?"

"Right. Agent 57 couldn't stay, but he said he'd come by if his latest mission allowed him time to do so."

"Aw, that's a shame. I wanted to thank him for helping us."

"I did it for both of us, Penfold. He already knows you're grateful."

"How long was I out?"

"Not much over an hour. You fell asleep barely a minute after taking the pain-blocker. You were given anaesthesia to keep you from feeling pain while you rested. The medical staff had to examine the extent of your injuries. Thankfully, your arm and leg were not shattered. They are fractured though, whatever wasn't was just badly bruised. Still unpleasant."

"How long do I have to be here?"

"A few days to be safe."

"Will you stay with me?"

"I already promised that no matter what, even if they tried to fight me, nobody will make me leave your side."

"Not even for a mission?"

"I can't be expected to go on a mission when my partner is in hospital, can I? Colonel K granted me some time off to help take care of you."

"That was nice of him." He smiled. "Hey, DM?"

"Yes, Penfold?"

"Can you sing to me again?"

"It will have to wait until you're able to be released from here. It might disturb other patients."

"Even if you sing real quiet?"

"Well...I suppose since this is a private room, singing quietly shouldn't cause a disturbance. I'll ask the next doctor or nurse that comes in if it would be alright."

"Thanks, Chief."

"Well, for now, you should continue to rest up."

"I can't sleep now. I'm wide awake."

He rolled his eye and chuckled. "I rather thought that might be the case." He wondered what could be done to amuse the tiny hamster. It would be difficult to play games. He still needed confirmation that he would be allowed to sing. "Ah! I know! I was reading a fascinating story before. Shall I read some of it to you?"

"Sure thing!"

"It may not be to your taste, I am warning you about that now. If it isn't, then let me know and I'll look into getting another book to read to you." He picked up the book sitting atop the bedside table and returned to his seat. "Shall I start from the beginning?"

"Okay! But, why are you sitting all the way over there, Chief? Why not on the bed?"

"I need to be mindful of your injuries, Penfold. Just because they are in casts does not mean you have recovered completely."

"Oh."

"I suppose I could at least move my seat closer to the bed."

DMEP

A nurse entered the room, ready to check on the patient. She smiled when she saw both the hamster and the white mouse were fast asleep; the mouse was resting his head on his arms on the side of the bed, one of his paws holding the hamster's good one. It was no wonder the mouse had been so firm in telling the staff that nobody was to consider separating him from the hamster's side; clearly, the tiny hamster was someone very dear to the mouse. She quietly examined Penfold's vitals, taking care not to wake him, then pottered out of the room.

DMEP

The two rodents awoke later and continued conversing. They couldn't discuss anything to do with their work, so for that moment, it seemed less like they were the world's greatest secret agent and his assistant, but two best friends chatting about this, that and anything they could think of. It was like life in their headquarters between each mission. Simply two best friends talking, smiling, laughing and enjoying life. No imminent danger, no missions, no toads wanting to take over the world, it was just Danger Mouse and Ernest Penfold.

DMEP

 _And so, dear readers, comes the conclusion of yet another tale of our heroes. How long will it take for Penfold's casts to come off? Is the world in danger of conquest while Danger Mouse takes time off? Will Agent 57 remember to pay a visit at the hospital? How will Danger Mouse and Penfold return to their Mayfair pillar-box on the corner of Baker Street, London? Has someone found and repaired the Mark III and will they take it to the hospital for them? What more lies ahead for our heroes? I don't know, I'm only the narrator; why not ask the writers about it? Maybe the one writing this story has the answers you're after! Well, hopefully, she'll give you the answers in the next adventure of..._ _ **Danger Mouse**_ _!_

DMEP

 **After-notes:** _**Ahh, done! This is probably my longest (completed)**_ _Danger Mouse_ _ **fic so far! Told you it bordered on that line, didn't I? But, I can't resist intimacy even between two best friends. Having been someone who has had a broken arm (twice) and bruised bone (once, same arm), I can tell you it really is very painful. Penfold was rather brave enduring that pain, he should be proud of himself!**_

 _ **Why was Danger Mouse singing? The prompt called for it!**_ _Person A is in horrible pain (either from injury or being in labour) and is very scared. Until help arrives, Person B sings quietly to A to soothe them._ _ **Considering Danger Mouse could've been an opera singer (if only he didn't bring the house down literally) and those few times we have heard him singing quietly, it's confirmed he does have a rather lovely singing voice. Besides, it was his turn to offer the comfort to Penfold.**_

 _ **I didn't mean anything by the Barry Manilow bashing, that was a running gag in the series. Actually, he is a pretty good singer. Not one of my personal faves, but I can enjoy his performances.**_ _Mandy_ _ **is my favourite song of his, hence why I have Penfold mention that one.**_

 _ **I hope my interpretation of Agent 57 was at least close to keeping him in-character.**_

 _ **Oh! The answers to Isambard's questions are... Two months for the arm, three for the leg. There are other top agents so the world isn't in utter peril. Agent 57 drops by the day before Penfold is released. As for how they got home, the reason it took 57 so long to arrive was because he was repairing the Mark III so Danger Mouse and Penfold would be able to make their way straight home. As for what lies ahead for them? Who knows? There are a few great fanfic writers out there including**_ _SariSpy56 Returns_ _ **(writes great drama and adventure) and**_ _silvermouse_ _ **(has some of the cutest brotherly love stories for DM and Penfold), so they may have some idea for upcoming adventures and tales for our heroes! I intend to write more too, but not even I know what is coming up!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this! You don't have to leave a review, but if you do, please at least don't flame. Constructive criticism is fine, but no hate please. Thank you!**_


End file.
